legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Unidracow vs. Indominus Rex vs. Ronin vs. T-Rex
Amset-Ra is in his office, revising schedules and updating charts. He notices that his hologram projector is flashing. Hologram Projector: You have 4 new messages. Amset-Ra views the first message. Message: Come on down and we'll repair your vehicle at the amazingly low cost of $89,999! Amset-Ra: MORE spam from Squidman's Pitstop? That's the third time this week! Amset-Ra deletes the message and views the second. Message: We are free of Grundalitis, falalalala, lalalala! Amset-Ra: That's great to hear, Brains, except YOU have Grundalitis. I really need to delete this before I get it. Amset-Ra deletes the message and views the third. Message: Congratulations! You win $10,000,000 and a Mr. Gold minifigure made of real 14-carat gold! Amset-Ra deletes the message and views the fourth. Amset-Ra: This message looks important... Message: Greetings, Amset-Ra. I am Sensei Akamichi. I used to own the pyramid you use today. But I was caught up in the Galaxy Squad battle, and soon forgot about the pyramid. I now live at Sentai Fortress with my friend Sensei Keiken. Amset-Ra: Why does the name Akamichi sound so familiar...? Oh well, I'll ask Dad about it. Invizable: Welcome to Season 2! I, the winner of Season 1, have signed a contract with the Pyramid that says I get to announce for the rest of the season! Audience: Gasp! Wyldstyle: Hey! I wanted to announce! Dr. Inferno: So did I! Kai: ...Get off me. Invizable: For the curious, Kai has "offered" to be my chair. Anyway, I'm Invizable, announcing live from Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid! Morro: And I'm Morro, your referee, and you WILL fight whether you like it or not. Hippie: Please! No fighting! Morro: MORROOOOOOOOOOO... Hippie: On second thought, I love fighting! OOOOOOOOOOOOORROM... Invizable: It's a cow! It's a dragon! No, it's Unidracow in the Red Corner! Unidracow: Moo. Superman: Stop stealing my intro! Invizable: Just when you thought they couldn't get any bigger than T-Rex, there's Indominus Rex in the Green Corner! Indominus rex roars so loud that Hippie and Superman are blown away. Thespian: To run, or not to run? That is the question! Swedish Banker: Just run! William Shakespeare: There is so much plagiarism, irony, and randomness in this pyramid... Invizable: In the Yellow Corner, we have the appropriately colored Ronin! Ronin: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRONIN TIME! Ronan: What about me? Invizable: Who cares about you? Ronin is more awesome. In the blue corner, it's the Tyrannosaurus Rex! T-Rex: *whimper whimper* Morro: Aww, is the T-Rex whimpering? Well, he'll whimper some more later. Invizable: Because of the Indominus Rex, I know. Making his comeback tonight is Axel Storm! Axel: Thank you, thank you! Audience: ... Tee-Vee: Thank you, thank you. Audience: YEAH!!!!!!!!!! TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! TEE-VEE! Axel: Unidracow is a joke. T-Rex is a weaker copy of the mighty Indominus Rex. And Ronin is awesome. Therfore I vote for Unidracow. Audience: BOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sir Fangar: If I were you, I would vote for the gloooooorious I-Rex. Morro: No... Vote for Ronin... Tee-Vee: Query: Amset-Ra. Amset-Ra is in the café eating energy crystals. Tremorox: TREMOR-EMOR-EMOR! Amset-Ra: EYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Morro: Fight, my slaves. MORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... DING DING DING! Indominus Rex: I will now get this match over with. Surtatb2007: Is that you, Morro? Indominus Rex: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORROM... Morro: Yes, it is I, Morro. How did you know that it was me? Surtatb2007: Well, first of all, I-Rex can't speak, and you said "MORROOOOOOOO" before the match. You were also speaking in purple. Morro: Drat. Amset-Ra enters. Amset-Ra: I caught everything on camera! Morro, you and Indominus Rex are disqualified! Indominus Rex fans: BOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Ronin fans: YEAHH!!!!!!!! Invizable: Wow, I-Rex is in trouble just because Morro interfered! Amset-Ra: Guards, take Morro to the prison. Tee-Vee, restart the match. Audience: YEAH!!!!!!! Amset-Ra: Cheer louder! Audience: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!? Tee-Vee: Boot battle.exe. DING DING DING!... again. T-Rex: RRRRRRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRRRRRR!!! Ronin: Rrrrrrrrrrrrapid-fire stud shooters! Unidracow: ...Moo. PEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEW! T-Rex: ROAR! Unidracow: Moo moo moo-moo moo! Ronin: Moo-ve it, pal! Invizable: After Ronin blasted T-Rex with a torrent of shots, Unidracow is taunting Ronin! Ronin: All right, Unidracow, you leave me no choice. Rrrrrrrrrapier! Shing! Unidracow: Moooooo! Woosh... Invizable: Unidracow just dodged Ronin's rapier! T-Rex: ROAR! Stomp! Ronin: Rrrrrrrapi- Stomp! Ronin: Rrrrrrra- Stomp! Ronin: Rrrr- Stomp! ... Ronin: R- Stomp! Ronin: Oh, come on! Unidracow: Moooooooo! T-Rex: RRRRRRRRR-MPH! MPH! Crash! Tee-Vee: Ring out. T-Rex, eliminated. Invizable: Unidracow, having done hardly anything, blinded T-Rex until he fell over, eliminating T-Rex! Unidracow: Moo! Ronin: Rrrrrrrrapier! Pop! Invizable: Wow, Ronin just popped Unidracow with his sword! Tee-Vee: Winner- Amset-Ra: Hold it! Indominus Rex claims to be innocent. We will put him back in the battle! Indominus Rex fans: YEAH!!!!!!!!!! Ronin fans: BOOOOOOOOOO!!! Indominus Rex: And now, I will finish you off. Ronin: Wait, you can speak? Indominus Rex: Of course, what did you expect? Ronin: I expected a win from me! Indominus Rex: That cannot be possible. Ronin: BOOT RRRRRRRRRRRRONIN R.E.X.! CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK... Invizable: And Ronin successfully built the Ronin R.E.X.! Ronin: Time to rrrrrrrrrroll! ZARKZARKZARKZARK! ... Ronin: NOTHING HAPPENED!! Indominus Rex: You do realize that I am immune to blasters, right? CHOMP!! Ronin: Ha, you missed! ZARKZARKZARKZARK! Indominus Rex: Hmmm... You haven't learned your lesson, have you? CHOMP!! Ronin: Neither have you learned yours! ZARKARKZARKZARK! 30 minutes later... Tee-Vee: Time up. Announcing tie. Amset-Ra: No!! We were just geting to the good part! Tee-Vee: Initiating resistance Invizable: This long, gruesome, and boring fight has resulted in our second tie! The first one was back in Season 1, when Jek-14 tied with Battle Mech. Amset-Ra: Who will win their rematch in the next battle? Tune in to find out. Tremorox: TREMOR-EMOR-EMOR! Amset-Ra: AAAHHHH! END TRANSMISSION! There is a knock on the pyramid's front door. Pharaoh Hotep answers it. Pharaoh Hotep: Akamichi! How long's it been, pal? Sensei Akamichi: It has been forever, my friend. Pharaoh Hotep: Why don't you come in for some cocoa? Sensei Akamichi: I am in complete agreement. As the two enter... ???: BARK BARK BARK!!! Pharaoh Hotep: Oh, don't worry, he won't hurt you. This is Sobek-Ra, my son's pet. Sensei Akamichi: You do indeed have an interesting home. Sobek-Ra accidentally runs into the camera, ending the transmission. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Unidracow vs. Indominus Rex vs. Ronin vs. T-Rex? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category: Season 2 Category:Round 1 Battles